


(not) Fair Game

by i_am_my_opheliac



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked fortnite, Sexy gaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_my_opheliac/pseuds/i_am_my_opheliac
Summary: They do this, sometimes.They love playing games, by themselves and with each other.  Particularly with each other. It just so happens that, sometimes, the games they play overlap.





	(not) Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

> Because when I get an idea I can't seem to let it go, because I couldn't help but fall in love with [this](https://psychicnsfw.tumblr.com/post/175065310412/teamwork) lovely drawing by [psychicmoth](https://psychicmoth.tumblr.com/) and couldn't stop thinking about [this](https://twitter.com/AmazingPhil/status/975511419499237376) tweet when the infamous "playing fortnite naked" happened. Which, ya know, happened during MY show.

The couch is rough under Phil's bare body. Not enough to hurt in any way, but enough that he can't ignore it, can feel the slightly burning sensation every time he tilts his hips up, chasing the fleeting feeling of Dan's lips on his skin.

They do this, sometimes. They love playing games, by themselves and with each other. Particularly with each other. It just so happens that, sometimes, the games they play overlap; they're busy men, after all, with a world tour to prepare for, a business to run and videos to film. They have to schedule in the time to relax, have priorities.

Today, Phil's priority was to play Fortnite on the couch, headphones on for maximum focus. Dan's priority, on the other hand, was Phil's dick.

Which is how they ended up like this, Phil reclined on the couch with his legs spread open, clothes laying messily on the floor in their haste to remove them, two games already lost due to Dan's merciless teasing. Dan, kneeling on the soft rug, cock hard and heavy in between his thighs, untouched and ignored in favour of lavishing all his attention on Phil.

Loving, unrelenting attention for the past 30 minutes, never on the side of enough, kitten licks on the tip of his cock and barely there bites on the inside of his thighs, slow teasing circles on his rim with the tip of one finger, soft kisses on Phil's abdomen and down, down, tantalising and never, never fucking enough.

It's been torture so far, the best kind, but Phil wants more, _need_ more, can't stop the small thrusts of his hips whenever Dan's tongue traces the curve of his cock. He's desperate enough that he doesn't care about Fortnite anymore, presses down on the controller until he's back on the beginning screen.

"One more game."

Dan's voice sounds like it's far away to Phil's ears, like he's hearing it behind the closed door of that holds everything he wants inside .

" _Dan_ ", is Phil's only plea, voice desperate and half broken already, fingers itching to let go of the controller and tangle in familiar soft curls, tug on them until he hears the noises he knows so well in full, a symphony of pleasure he's become accustomed with over the years.

Dan pulls off him completely then, ignoring his desperate grunt. He's looking up to him, lips red and swollen and shining with saliva, eyes blown with desire and soft, big hand still pumping him lazily, barely tugging at the skin of his cock. Phil wants him so much it's almost painful, wants to tip him over and put him on his hands and knees, grab a fistful of hair and pull at it as he fills him up. He knows the feeling of sinking into Dan so, so well, craves it from the inside, knows how willingly Dan would take him - always willing, always desperate for it, for him, for his cock.

But they're playing a game, and damn if Phil won't keep playing it.

He stares into Dan's eyes as he starts the next game, not caring what he’s selecting. Phil’s vision is blurry as he tries to focus his gaze on the screen once again, the grip on the controller barely enough to not let it slide off. He bites on his bottom lip as he watches his character on the screen, wonders how long he’s gonna last before he completely gives in to the need of fucking Dan like there’s no tomorrow.

He almost misses the sound of the bus as he feels a slick finger pressing into his rim, finding almost no resistance. He grunts at it, clenching his muscles desperately to feel the barely there pressure, and he’s about to push his hips down and fuck himself on Dan’s single, lovely finger when there’s a new voice filling his ears, a hesitant “Hello?” in the right side of his headphones - the headphones that are still around his neck, forgotten that entire time.

Phil can feel his eyes widen as he shuts his mouth and forces himself to focus completely on the screen - and there it is. In his haste of going through this little game Dan is playing with him, he didn’t realize that he chose the duo mode. Shit.

He’s ready to exit the game when Dan’s other hand stops him, fingers curling around his wrist. “Wha-” is Phil’s confused question, but Dan is shaking his head before he even finishes it, a predatory look on his face as he pushes the finger in his ass to the second knuckle without a word.

Phil doesn’t know what to do besides stay still, mouth parted in a silent gasp of pleasure and disbelief, cock twitching and leaking on his stomach at the sudden turn of events. In his right ear there’s a stranger’s voice, loud and over excited, yelling instructions to Phil - who still hasn’t started playing.

“Keep playing.”

He looks at Dan again, takes in the challenging expression on his face, and it only takes him a second to let his eyes wander down his body, take in how flushed and red Dan’s cock is, leaking on his thigh. Without realizing that he’s doing it, Phil strengthens the grip on the controller and starts moving, and barely avoids jumping as the stranger yells in his ear in excitement.

Dan takes the finger out of his ass before pushing another one along, lazily starts to stretch him. There’s a satisfied smirk on his lips, Phil can see from the corner of his eyes, and he loves him and hates him all the same as Dan wraps his lips on his cock once again, tongue licking expertly on the protruding vein before swallowing him down hungrily.

Phil’s vision is blurry as he tries to focus his gaze on the screen once again, the grip on the controller barely enough to not let it slide off. He bites on his bottom lip as he watches his character on the screen, wonders how long he’s gonna last before he completely gives in to the feeling of Dan sucking him off and fucking him with his fingers.

It’s a surreal feeling, to hear the voice of a man he doesn’t know in his ear, spurring him on and yelling encouraging words as his cock is enveloped in Dan’s warm mouth, his ass filled by two long fingers expertly stretching him, his back reclined and knees close to his chest, open and exposed, ready to be fucked.

It’s extremely different than fucking with porn in the background, the voices never close enough to feel intimate, like they’re actually in the room. Phil closes his eyes the first break he gets, character hidden in a empty house. Like this, without being able to see, he can almost imagine that the unknown man whose voice is still in his ear is actually in the room, watching them with hungry eyes as Dan keeps sucking him off, cock wet with spit and ass clenching around the two fingers.

There’s something incredibly erotic in that picture, in the idea of being watched as he’s taken in his own house, naked and vulnerable and desperate for it. He lets out a broken moan at that, eyes opening when he realizes. There’s no way the man didn’t hear that, no way he hasn’t realized what’s happening on the other side of the line. Phil waits to see what he’s going to do - is he going to stop the game? Is he going to ask, question him, demand him to stop?

There’s nothing in his ears, nothing but the sound of someone else’s breathing. Phil wonders if the man is intrigued by the idea of a stranger coming apart on the other side of the line? What would he do, if there was a camera on? If he could see Dan bobbing his head up and down in a half-broken rhythm and wrists moving expertly as he crooks his fingers and moves them around and - " _yes, fuck_ " there it is, Dan finds his prostate and relentlessly attacks it.

Phil stops pretending he’s actually paying attention to the game, balls drawn tight and familiar warmth in his stomach as Dan keeps hitting his prostate once, twice, three times more and then he’s coming, biting down on the controller to prevent from emitting any sound, hard enough that he can feel a ring in his ears and he’s pretty sure he could black out.

He barely registers Dan pulling off him, the only indication the warmth from his sensitive cock disappearing and his ass painfully empty, and then the grip of his teeth on the controller is forcefully diminished as Dan takes it from him, pushes a button on it to close the game and then presses his hands on his chest, pushing him even more against the back of the couch.

Phil can only watch him with glossed over eyes as Dan tugs at his lovely, neglected cock, eyes wild and mouth half parted. It only takes a couple of strokes before he’s coming, a broken string of groaned “fuck, fuck, Phil,” before warm come splatters on Phil’s abdomen with such force that some of it ends up on his bottom lip. He lets his tongue poke out and lick it off, tasting the bittery saltiness of Dan that he loves so much.

There’s a maniac grin on Dan’s face as he collapses on top of Phil, uncaring of the streaks of come sticking to their bodies. Phil doesn’t care either, simply raises his hand to finally, _finally_ bury it in the soft, now sweaty curls. They’re still panting, trying to catch their breaths, before Dan starts giggling, body shaking on top of him.

Phil doesn’t know what’s so funny, but he can’t help but smile at the sound. “What?” He asks when it seems like Dan is finally stopping.

“Nothing, nothing,” Dan says, a couple of giggles still escaping him. “Just, should we invite your new friend for our next Dan versus Phil?”

There’s a knowing smirk on his face, eyebrows raised as he turns his face to look at him, and Phil can’t help but blush as he shoves him off, burying his face in his hands as Dan starts to laugh again, louder this time.

Fuck him and his games, honestly.


End file.
